


Enemies to Lovers | Larry

by gayfrog_tfblack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, F/M, Famous Harry, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Gay, Gay Panic, Hate to Love, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love Confessions, M/M, Twitter, harry and louis are rivals, larry stylinson - Freeform, slow burn??, the fans ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfrog_tfblack/pseuds/gayfrog_tfblack
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a famous and is mortal enemies with Harry Styles. The pair are always at each others necks. They want nothing to do with each other. They are at 'competition' with each other, yet share the same fans and many of the fans ship them together. What happens when they slowly fall for each other?I wrote this a while ago on wattpad
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Kendall Jenner/Harry Styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

TWITTER

Harry_Styles  
Good Morning. Treat People with Kindness  
04:04 - 11/05/2020

kissyfour  
YOURALIVE

LiamPayne  
why aren't you picking up

sunflowrvolumes   
ANSWER LIMA

see other replys


	2. Chapter 2

TWITTER

Louis_Tomlinson  
HA ! as if  
04:11 - 11/05/2020

alwaysthe28  
uh oh

louiskingg  
fan war's bout to go down... imma grab popcorn brb!

cherrieswalls  
when are y'all admitting u like each other ?

louisking  
Louis REALLY just DID Harry's tweet like fanwars bout to end us ALL

cherrieswalls  
You think your lifes hard? try stanning Harry AND Louis *dramaticsigh*

haroldxboobear  
kill my mind, kissy.

kissylouistommo  
CAN YPU HEAR ME SCREAMING!!! KILL MY MIND IS A BOP!! A BOP IM TEELING YOUU-

see other replys


	3. Chapter 3

messaging between Liam and Harry

h: Sorry, I couldn't pick up LiLi. I was out with Gemma.

l: doesn't matter have you seen louis' recent ig post????

h: Um should I?

l: WAS THAT A QUESTION HAROLD

l: HE LOOKS HOTTTT

h: Liam, you know I dont' like the lad.

l: yes you do

l: you two would make the cutest couple i know it the fans know it

h: Liam, you're forgetting the fact I'm happily dating someone. not to mention, I would never go for Louis. Lad's way too... him. Not my type.

l: mark my words harold


	4. Chapter 4

TWITTER

Harry_Styles  
Liam needst to calm down.  
4:24 - 11/05/2020

LiamPayne  
Its not my fault you're madly in love but are to blind to see it

kissyfour  
wait..... what did i just read

sunflowrvolumes  
Kendall's punching the air rn

see other replies


	5. Chapter 5

Liam and Harry messaging 

l: BEFORE YOU YELL AT ME

h: LIAM!

h: Kendall just texted me. You just ruined things Liam Payne.

l: you'll get over it dont worry


	6. Chapter 6

messaging between Kendall and Harry

k: What was liam's tweet about?

h: It's nothing to worry about love. Liam was just being Liam.

k: Are you sure? It sounded serious.

h: Yeah, I'm positive. Dont worry about it darling

h: Are we still on for tomorrows date?

k: Definitely! What should I wear?

h: You look good in anything. Doesnt matter.

k: Ew shut up

h: You love me. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

messages between Liam and Harry

l: get dressed Harold we're going out right now

h: Why?

l: because i said so thats why

h: I'm not winning this.

l: exactly. meet me at the beachwood cafe in 10

l: "kissy"

h: Shut up Liam.


	8. Chapter 8

messages between Louis and Niall

l: Oioii Nialler

n: whats up tommo

l: Beachwood cafe? In 20?

n: See ya there lad


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sighed and got out of bed. He really wasn't in the mood to go out but he knew Liam wouldn't leave him alone. He decided he'd go get dressed until Liam sends him the address. He threw on the first thing he found in his closet which was a black rolling stone shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and his black chelsea boots. Just as he was done fixing his hair, he heard his phone go off with a text message from Liam for the cafes address. 'Just on time' he thought to himself. He looked in the mirror one last time before he stuffed his phone into his pocket, grabbed his car keys and left.

Upon arriving there, he parked his car and walked into the cafe. He recognised Liam almost immediately and walked over to his tabel. He plopped down in the chair opposite him and set his phone down on the tabel. "Hey mate."

Liam looked up from his phone in greeting, and pushing his hair back. They both immediately started bonding, having a convosation over their upcoming album when suddenly Liam glanced behind Harry and his face paled. "What is-" Harry was just about to ask but was cut off by his own jaw dropping when he saw Niall and Louis enter the same cafe. Harry turned back to Liam quickly before they could spot him and groaned quietly. "Why does it have to be him?" he mumbled rhetorically.

"It's fine Harry. It's not like they're gonna notice us anywa-"

"Oii Liam!!" They heard someone call out and judging by the thick irish accent, it was definetly Niall. Harry looked at Liam and reaised his eyebrows, "You were saying?" He said sarcastically making Liam roll his eyes at him. Liam stood up to greet Niall and a not impressed looking Louis. "Mind if we join you guys?" Niall asked.

"Not at all. Have a seat." Harry heard Liam say. 'Great' he thought to himself before plastered on a fake smile. Harry couldn't deny the fact that Louis was an attactive looking guy but he would never admit that to anyone. The way those jeans hugged his legs sent harry but he managed not to stare and focused on Niall and Liams conversation instead. Harry was quite good friends with Niall. It was Louis that he had a problem with and he wasn't even sure why. It had just always been like that.

"Niall, can we leave already?" Louis asked pleadingly. Harry rolled his eyes at that and crossed his arms over his chest. "Please." He said under his breath making Louis turn to look at him. His expression turned from annoyed to amused. "What was that curly?" Louis teased him. Harry let out a small sigh before he couldnt hold the words back much longer, "I said please leave. You're not enjoying this? Well neither am I." He replied and leaned back in his seat. It was probably the first time Harry has shot back ar Louis, so Louis was completely speechless and taken back.

Harry just sighed when Louis didn't reply and shook his head. "I'm going to the bathroom." He mumbled before he got up and walked off. Niall and Liam turned to look at Louis at the same time and raised their eyebrows. "What?" Louis raised his arms up in defence.

"What is the problem with the two of you?" Niall asked.

"Ask him. I didn't do anything." Louis exclaimed and shrugged his shoulders. Niall gave him the look which made Louis shoulders slump.

"Fine. Maybe I was being rude on twitter this morning but it's how we always are." He admitted and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can't do that." Louis replied. "And why not?" Liam asked. "I'm glad you asked Liam. Because I dont like him." Louis replied and as if on cue, Harry walked back to find an annoyed looking Louis. He sat back down and looked at Liam with a questioning look. Liam just shook his head silently telling Harry to not talk about it. Harry took this chance to look at Louis. The way his hair was messy but how he managed to pull it off. The blue in his eyes. His jean jacket that hugged his body quite well. How soft his lips looked. Harry's eyes trailed down Louis' body until he noticed the edge of his wrist tattoo sticking out from under his jacket. It looked awfully familiar. He squinted his eyes to try and see it better before he was caught out by the one and only himself.

"That's not for you to find out." Louis told him in a rude tone as he quickly covered up his tattoo. Harry snapped out of it and his cheeks turned a dark shade when he got caught. He didn't reply though, he simply looked away and got his phone out to keep himself company. Louis knew his and Jess' tattoo didnt match. But nobody else knew that. Everyone else thought they were soulmates.


	10. Chapter 10

TWITTER

Harry_Styles  
Why are we like this?  
11:57 - 11/05/2020

Sunflowrvolumes  
what? who? when? whats happening

Haroldxboo  
what did Louis do

LiamPayne  
is this what i think it is

see other replys


	11. Chapter 11

TWITTER

Louis_Tomlinson  
You stress me out.  
12:05 - 11/05/2020

Kissylouiswt  
YOY KILL ME YOU DRAG ME DOWN FCK ME UP

Kissyfour  
wait...whats going on-

NiallOfficial  
get a grip mate

see other replys


	12. Chapter 12

messages between Kendall and Harry

k: What's with all the tweets again Harry?

h: It's nothing darling. Don't worry.

k: That's what you said last time Harry but then headlines are all over the place.

*kendall has sent an image*  
[image of Harry and Louis walking together]

Where did you get that???

Are you kidding me? That's the first thing you tell me? It's all over instagram.

*kendall has sent 3 images*  
[@ alwayslths28 posted photo of Harry and Louis walking together]  
[@ sunflowrvolumes posted photo of Harry and Louis walking together]  
[@ harold.x.boo posted photo of Harry and Louis walking together]

k: i need an explanation

k: NOW.

h: Nothing happened. I was out with Liam having lunch at the beachwood cafe and they so happened to be at the same place.

h: Now please stop worrying and go get ready. I'm picking you up in an hour.


	13. Chapter 13

In an hour as promised, Harry was on his way to pick Kendall up for their date. Everything was going great and he couldn't wait ro get his mind off the whole Louis thing. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop thinking about him. It was like he was under some kind of spell. He also couldn't get his mind off what the tattoo was and why was it so important for Harry not to know. He could've sworn it looked familiar. Way to familiar. In a couple minutes, Harry was outside Kendall's door and ringing her doorbell.

Kendall opened the door with a smile and greeted him with a kiss. "You look beautiful darling." Harry had said to which Kendall blushed and punched his arm gently. "You don'tlook to bad yourself, Harry." They walked back to Harry's car and got inside. "So where are we going?" Kendall asked him. "Where it all started." Harry replied cheekily making Kendall roll her eyes at him playfully. Sooner rather than later, they both arrived at the restaurant Harry made reservations at. They were directed to their tabel and were left until a waiter would join them.


	14. Chapter 14

TWITTER

kendalljenner  
out with love  
19:45 - 11/05/2020

Cherrieshood  
we need HQ quality proof kendall.

see other replies


	15. Chapter 15

While they were sat down waiting for their order, Kendall's phone vibrated. Harry stopped talking to her some privacy while she checked it. He noticed her face paling and her expression changing from happy to annoyed. "What is it?" He asked her softly, to which she scoffed back at him.

She flipped her phone around so he could see the screen, "ou tell me." She said sarcastically. Harry squinted to see her phone better only to have his jaw drop at the headline that read: 'Louis Tomlinsson's new compass tattoo could be another matting one with Harry Styles?' "What..." He mumbled quietly, subconsciously placing his hand on his ship tattoo on his arm. "It's probably just a coincidence Kendall. We both hate each other."Harry tried ro explain but she wasn't having it and continued to look more pissed off. "No. I'm leaving." She said as she stood up and grabbed her purse, "Call me when you've sorted things out."

"But-" Harry was cut off by the sound of her high heals clicking as she walked off, slumping down in his seat and running her fingers through her hair.


	16. Chapter 16

TWITTER TIMELINE

Vickyyidk  
What is everyone talking about what's happening?? I'm soooo lost rn!!!  
11/05/2020

Cherrieshood  
This is the part where i say i.told.you.so  
11/05/2020

alwayslthe28  
this is fucking insane..  
11/05/2020

Kissyfour  
What the actual fucking shit ?  
11/05/2020


	17. Chapter 17

TWITTER

Harry_Styles  
How's this? Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy. Why can't you accept that?  
20:00 - 11/05/2020

Kissyfour  
okay harold.

LiamPayne  
uh oh. he's mad

alwaysgxllden  
uhm maybe tell that to Louis and your matching tattoos... just sayin' :/

see other replies


	18. Chapter 18

TWITTER DM'S between Louis and Harry

h: Is the tattoo real?

l: Excuse me ?

h: Louis, I'm being serious. Is it real?

l: It really doesn't concern you lad

h: Oh my god, it's real isn't it

l: When did I ever say that

h: You're not denying it

l: And your point is ?

h: Just... why?

l: What ? Is a lad not allowed to get tattoos now ?

h: You know exactly what I'm talking about,

l: I have no clue

l: Gotta go styles

l: Go back to hating me, i liked that better


	19. Chapter 19

TWITTER

Louis_Tomlinson  
Is that so wrong ? Is that so wrong ?  
04:42 - 12/05/2020

Cherrieshood  
STOP THIS IS SO LOUD

NiallOfficial  
you're scaring me tommo

Kissyfour  
LOUD

see other replies


	20. Chapter 20

By then, Harry was back home and sprawled out across his bed. His head was spinning with all these thoughts about Louis and how they both ended up where they are now. Louis was supposed to hate him. Despise him even. But getting a complimentary tattoo? That's not what enemies do. And in a way, Harry liked it. No one he's ever dated has shown him this amount of affection. But the thing is, Harry was quite sure he was straight. At least that's what he thought. But there wasno denying that Louis was an attractive looking guy. 

Harry grabbed his phone and let his mind guide him. He found himself scrolling through Louis' Instagram, smiling whenever he saw a picture of Louis smiling. He couldn't help it. It was contagious. Why did they even hate each other? He had no idea.


	21. Chapter 21

The very next day, it was Louis' first concert in a while and he was insanely nervous. He hasn't performed in so long and it was now eating up at him. He was backstage getting ready while scrolling through twitter, coming across a manip of Harry and him. He smirked slightly as he zoomed in on the picture. There was no denying that they looked good together.

Once he was just about to keep scrolling, "Louis?" He heard someone call out from right behind him making him jump, him almost dropping his phone, but managed to grab it in one swift motion, accidently liking the Larry manip still on his phone.

"Jesus Niall, you scared me lad." Louis said with a roll of his eyes. He locked his phone and put it down on his dresser then turned to look at Niall who only staring at Louis with a questioning expression. "Do you like him?" Niall asked quietly.

Louis' eyes widend and he quickly shook his head, "Are you insane? I've never hated anyone more than I hate him," Louis simply replied and got up. "Why though?" What's so bad about him?" Niall kept pressing on the subject, making Louis fidget with his thumbs nervously. "Because Niall, he's made-"

"Louis, it's time." He heard someone call out which made him sigh in relief. "See ya Nialler." Louis called out as he ran off towards the stage without waiting for an anwer making Niall groan and shake his head. These two were gonna be the death of him. And probably thousands of fans as well.


	22. Chapter 22

messages betweem Liam and Harry

l: HAROLD

h: What is it this time?

l: RUDE

l: ANYWAYS

l: louis just liked a manip of you two LARRY

h: Is this guy out of his mind?????

l: Nah he's in love

h: Liam, I will end you


	23. Chapter 23

TWITTER

LiamPayne  
Harry doesn't like me  
04:42 - 13/05/2020

NiallOfficial  
It's okay mate. i love you

Cherrieshood  
NIAM CONTENT!!!! DGJSKJGVJKDJKN

Kissyfour  
*sighs* *adds Niam to the never ending ship list* *sobs* :P

see other replies


	24. Chapter 24

Louis was out there performing and having the best night of his life. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to be back on stage performing for the fans. He loved every second of it. He walked off stage after the show ended, panting while running his fingers through his hair. He had so much energy. "Lad that was insane!" Louis exclaimed as he playfully punched Niall's shoulder though Niall only narrowed his eyes at him making Louis frown. "What is it mate?"

"You like Harry." Niall repeated yet again. He's not letting this go. And Louis knew that. Louis' eyes widened as he shushed him, looking around them to check that nobody was listening in. "Niall mate, I don't know how to make it clear to you that Harold and I are enemies. We hate each other. It would make no sense if I liked him." Louis stated slowly hoping it would convince Niall.

Niall being stubborn, silently grabbed Louis' hand and flipped it over, pointing at the rope tattoo. "Yeah? Well enemies don't get complimentary tattoos together. And don't you dare try pulling the 'it's a coincidence' card on me. I'm your best mate Louis. I know you better than that." Niall whisper yelled letting go of Louis arm making Louis look down nervously knowing he was busted.

"Can we not talk about this right now? Someone's gonna-" Louis was cut off by Niall grabbing his hand again and dragging him into his dressing room, shutting and locking the door after them. "Okay then." Louis huffed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine Niall, you really that desperate to know? Yes Niall, I like him. I like Harry." Louis admitted making Niall jump in triumph. "Liam's gonna love-" Nisll started while getting his phone out before immediatly being cut off by Louis slapping the phone out of Niall's hand, Louis' eyes wide. "You are not telling a single soul about this. Are we clear?" Louis said seriously.

"Jesus lad. My iphone." Niall whined as he bent down to pick up his phone. "Fine, clear." He continued as he checked his phone for any scratches or cracks.

Louis changed out his sweaty clothes and he and Niall were ready on their way out to get some dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

TWITTER

Louis_Tomlinson  
tonight was sick ! Absolutely smashed it ! Lovely seeing you all again.  
04:57 - 13/05/2020

Sunflowrvolumes  
WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH KING

Vickyyidk  
so soo proud of you 

LiamPayne  
Loved your performance mate!


	26. Chapter 26

twitter dms between Louis and Harry

h: Are you out of your mind? Do you realize what you've done?

l: here we go again

l: what did i do this time

*Harry has sent an image*

h: Rings a bell?

l: no

h: Don't act stupid. You liked that manip Louis. You liked the tweet.

l: what are you on about

l: no i didnt

h: Go check your likes right now.

l: oh yeah it's there ahahahahaa

l: oops it was an accident

h: Are you serious? Tweet that it was a mistake. People are actually beginning to believe we have something.

l: so ? its harmless

h: Oh my god. If Kendall breaks up with me, its on you Tomlinson.

l: it would be my pleasure harold :)


	27. Chapter 27

messaging between Kendall and Harry

k: I saw your tweet.

k: but louis ruined it.

h: He's just trying to get on my nerves love. Can we just ignore him?

k: I don't know harry. It's too much.

h: No no, how about this, let me take you out tonight. Just the two of us. Like old times.

k: I don't know harry...

h: Please? You'll have fun I promise.

k: Alright fine, pick me up at 7

h: On it! See you then darling x


	28. Chapter 28

Harry got ready for his date with Kendall. He made sure to wear something casual yet decent since he just planned on taking her out to eat. He didn't want anything fancy considering how it ended last time. Once he made sure he had everything ready, he was on his way to pick Kendall up. Like the gentleman he is, he opened her door for her and was on his way to the restaurant in no time. "You look beautiful, as always," Harry complimented her with a cheeky grin only making Kendall smile in return.

It was kind of awkward in the car so Harry decided to turn on the radio flipping to a random channel and much to his surprise, 'Kill My Mind' by Louis was playing. Harry cleared his throat and was about to skip when he couldn't help but listen to Louis' tone. The man had talent, there was no denying that. He got so into it that he started nodding his head slightly to the beat as Kendall watched him with raised eyebrows. Harry glanced at her then back at the road. "What? It's a good song," he mumbled to his defense only making her shake her head at him.

"We're here," Harry announced as he turned the engine off and they were on their way inside the restaurant. They took a seat at one of the booths and Harry tried opening up a conversation but it just wasn't happening with her. So he just decided to stay quiet and pick at the faded black nail polish that rested on his nails.

"Why does it bother you so much? You know I'm straight." Harry said after a while of awkward silence and looked up at Kendall,who just sighed and sank down in her booth. "It just does." She mumbled and grabbed her phone, starting to scroll through her twitter when the one and only himself, Louis Tomlinson, along with Niall entered the exact same restaurant.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Harry exclaimed causing Louis and Niall to look in their direction. Kendall looked up as well and glared daggers at them, once she saw them.

"Of fucking course" Kendall sighed and shook her head.


	29. Chapter 29

Louis smirked upon seeing Harry with Kendall and his smirk only widened when he saw Kendall's annoyed eyes staring back at him. He didn't know why he got on her nerves so much but he wasn't going to complain. It wasn't like they were friends or anything. "Yeah, we should just go-" Louis started to say while turning to look at Niall only to find an empty space. "Niall?" Louis mumbled in confusion before he realised Niall was already on his way to Harry and Kendall's table. "Can't say no to that." Louis mumbled under his breath and followed behind Niall.

"We were kind of actually in the middle of a date." Louis heard Kendall say which made him smirk yet again. "Great, the more the merrier, innit love?" Louis exclaimed and plopped down in the booth next to Harry, Niall followed suit and took his seat next to Kendall. Harry only crossed his arms over his chest and bit down on his lip to keep himself from saying anything.

Niall being the bubbly lad he always is, started up a conversation and surprisingly enough, managed to engage Kendall in it who didn't look as annoyed anymore. Louis decided he should scroll through twitter for a bit and see what the fans were up to. He always loved interacting with him. He was scrolling through his timeline when he saw Harry had already tweeted.


	30. Chapter 30

TWITTER

Harry_Styles  
Sitting in the both opposite to Niall and Kendall. Love third wheeling on my own date.  
05:28 - 15/05/2020

Kissylouiswt  
Where's Louis? The King? The love of my /your/ life? The absulute frick frackin SUN?! THE BREATHING THING BRIGHTER THAN MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE!?

Louis_Tomlinson  
You forgot about me siting next to you curly ;)

Kissylouiswt  
I FOUND THE SUN

Kissylouiswt  
HOLD TF UP NEXCT TO? CURLY? IM DECEASED!!! MAHAHHSHDKhjkfhjkdhfHJFG

Sunflowrvolumes  
i think Lou just killed the whole fandom hope yall pay for my funeral. yeet.


	31. Chapter 31

TWIITER

Louis_Tomlison  
hahaha i'm being slowly seduced by your curls Harry_Styles  
05:31 - 15/05/2020

Kissylouiswt  
AHAHAHAAHHAHAHA I WAS CORRECT AHAHHAHSJHAHHHAHHA

Harry_Styles  
Leave. Me. Alone. Please.

Kissylouiswt  
HARRY IS BEGGING FOR YOU LOUI!!! COME GET YA MANNN

Kissyfour  
@ Kissylouiswt You need to control yoursself babe ahaha

Kissylouiswt  
@ Kissyfour SORRY I LOVE THEM /NEARLY/ AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOUUUUUU

Harold.x.boo  
No one gonna mention the beginning of @ Kissylouiswt & @ Kissyfour love story in the replies.... i ship it :,)

Kissyfour  
STAWPP ITJSIWKDISN WHAT IS GOIING ON

Cherrieshood  
lets go clownssss XD

Kissylouiswt  
YALL IM DEAD! FOOKIN DEADD I TELL YOU

Vickyyidk  
WAIT WHAT

Sunflwrvolumes  
im dead. but if this aint real imma come back to life stabstab someone :')

Kissylouiswt  
VIST MY FOOKIN GRAVE! I BEG YOUUUU


	32. Chapter 32

"Why in the world would you tweet that?" Harry exclaimed cutting Niall and Kendall's conversation short as they turned to look at him in suprise. "What?" Louis asked acting oblivious as he locked his phone and turned to look at Harry with innocent eyes. "You know exactly what you did Louis. Why would you tweet that?" Harry continued, getting more annoyed with how nonchalant Louis seemed.

"What did he tweet?" Kendall asked joining into the conversation. Harry silently pulled his phone out and showed Kendall Louis' recent tweet which made Kendallfurrow hwer eyebrows in confusion. Her expression changed to confused to annoyed and pissed off all within a second. "Are you out of your mind or what? Do you kow how many people are gonna start rumors about you two?" Kendall exclaimed.

Louis shrugged and leaned back inhis seat, oblivious to Niall's intense gaze on him the entire time. "So? The fans love it. And it's not like it's real anyway. Harry and I have mutual feelings of resentment towards one another. He's all yours. I don't want him." He exclaimed while crossing his arms over his chest as he chilled beck inhis seat. He turned to look at Niall who was watching him intently. "What?" He asked, snapping Niall out of his gaze.

"Nothing." Niall simply replied and shook his head as if to shake that thought of out his head as if to shake that thought out of his mind. "Louis can I speak to you? In private?" Louis heard Harry ask him which made him almost stop breathing for a second.

"Why? Do I have to?"

"Just. Please. It's important." Harry replied and gave Louis 'the look' as if to tell him not to ask any more questions and to follow him. They bothgot out of the booth leaving a very confused Niall and an angry looking Kendall.


	33. Chapter 33

TWITTER

NiallOfficial  
never been more confused in my life  
05:42 - 15/05/2020

LiamPayne  
are you all out without me :( im unloved :((

Kendalljenner   
+me

Haroldxboo  
WHAT IS GOING ON

Sunflowrvolumes  
LIAM I LOVE YOU!!! also wat da fak neil?

Kissylouiswt  
@ LiamPayne I LOVE YOU!!!! :)))))))

see other repllies


	34. Chapter 34

TWITTER

NiallOfficial  
never been more confused in my life  
05:42 - 15/05/2020

LiamPayne  
are you all out without me :( im unloved :((

Kendalljenner   
+me

Haroldxboo  
WHAT IS GOING ON

Sunflowrvolumes  
LIAM I LOVE YOU!!! also wat da fak neil?

Kissylouiswt  
@ LiamPayne I LOVE YOU!!!! :)))))))

see other repllies


	35. Chapter 35

TWITTER

NiallOfficial  
never been more confused in my life  
05:42 - 15/05/2020

LiamPayne  
are you all out without me :( im unloved :((

Kendalljenner   
+me

Haroldxboo  
WHAT IS GOING ON

Sunflowrvolumes  
LIAM I LOVE YOU!!! also wat da fak neil?

Kissylouiswt  
@ LiamPayne I LOVE YOU!!!! :)))))))

see other repllies


	36. Chapter 36

TWITTER TIMELINE

Sunflwrvolumes  
wait i am confusion.. what did i miss :/  
15/05/2020

Kissyfour  
ok but what if they're messing with us-  
15/05/2020

LiamPayne  
Searching for a new group of friends. Hit me up!!  
15/05/2020

alwaysgxllden  
my ship is sailing and im sooo heree fot ittt  
15/05/2020

Alwaysths28  
larry is real. u heard it here first.  
15/05/2020


	37. Chapter 37

TWITTER

Louis_Tomlinson  
Never been so defenceless  
00:06 - 24

NiallOfficial  
Get your ass back here then

alwaysgxllden  
New song ?

Vickyyidk  
oh my god

see other replies


	38. Chapter 38

TWITTER TIMELINE

Haroldxboo  
MY LARRY SHIP HAS SAILED  
24/05/2020

Kissylouiswt  
WAIT H AND L WERE SEEN TOGETHER OUTSIDE THE BEACHWOD CAFE  
24/05/2020

alwaysgxllden  
I'm not breathing  
24/05/2020

Alwayslths28  
H JUST LIKED L TWEET WHAT IS HAPPENING  
24/05/2020

Kissyfour  
wtf ? the one time i sleep ? if next time i sleep they get married imma yeet  
24/05/2020

Kissylouiswt  
@ Kissyfour wait for meeee !!!!!! i wanna come withhhh  
24/05/2020

Kissyfour  
@ Kissylouiswt Don't worry bubs! i'll always wait for you!  
24/05/2020


	39. Chapter 39

Louis had managed to get back home just in time to read the notification that appeared on his lockscreen that read: 'HarryStyles Liked your tweet.' What did that mean? Why would Harry like a tweet that was clearly about him? Was he trying to tell Louis he saw it? Was he messing with the fans? Was he just playing with Louis' feelings? Louis did almost give away the fact that he had unresolved feelings for Harry. He wasn't sure when they got there or how. But the way Louis always got nervous around Harry and how he never seemed to stop thinking about him, Louis knew for sure that there was something there.

Louis kept staring at the notification for a while before he removed it and plopped down onto his bed. He was well aware he was quite fucked after what had happened but he refused to let Harry win this. He refused to let Harry know how big of an effect he had over him. So he decided that from this day on, he was going to completely ignore his presence. He was going to ignore everything about Harry. If Harry Could drive him insane, he sure as hell could drive Harry insane.


	40. Chapter 40

messaging between Liam and Harry.

h: Liam. I need to talk to you.

l: Oh god, what did you do this time Harry?

h: Moving on

h: Louis and I talked today.

h: And by talked, I mean I basically serenaded him.

l: Are you drunk?

h: Liam, I'm serious.

l: Ok ok what happened

h: When that tattoo rumor surfaced I had to make sure they were right

l: And?

h: I'm getting to it. Calm down.

h: So we bumped into him and Niall at the beachwood cafe and I asked to speak to him in privae. He agreed. And I got close to him. You sould've seen his face Liam. He was so nervous.

h: He claimed I didn't make him nervous but I can swear to you I did. Then i walked off. And Liam, I think the rumours were right. Because the tattoo was right there on his wrist.

l: Wow, that's a lot to take in

l: Do you have any feelings for him?

h: Liam, I'm with Kendall.

l: That wasn't my question and you know it Harry

h: I don't know Liam

h: I think the lad is attractive and all that but I don't know. We were supposed to be enemies. What changed?

l: He really is sex on legs and has always had feelings for you. I'm suppreised it took him that long

h: Liam James Payne!

l: What its true

l: Anyways if you want my opinion, I think you need some space. By yourself. You need to think about this. About Kendall. About Louis. But most importantly about yourself and what you want, you're the most important

h: You're right. Thanks Li


	41. Chapter 41

messaging between Kendall and Harry.

k: Hey babe, wanna go out tomorrow?

h: I'm sorry Kendall, I can't

k: and why not?

h: I just need some time.

h: I need to think a couple thing through.

k: Is this about Louis getting a bit too comortable with you back at Beachwood cafe?

h: What?

k: I saw the pics of you two outside. He was practically throwing himself at you. But don't worry I got it covered

h: What! What did you do?

k: Nothing, just sent him a small text. Enough to put him in his place

h: But he didn't

h: Nevermind.

h: But it's not about Louis. It's about me. I need time for myself

k: fine. Suit yourself.


	42. Chapter 42

TWITTER DM'S between Kendall and Louis.

k: Tomlinson.

l: To what do I owe the pleasure?

k: I saw the little encounter you had with Harry at the beachwood cafe.

l: Really?! good for you

k: Just, stay away from him yeah? He doesn't like you like that

l: Me? Stay away? From him?

l: Are you sure you've seen what happened?

k: Yes I have. It was clear how you kept throwing himself all over him.

l: You lot are unbelievable.

k: I'm done here. I hope I got my message across. Because next time this happens, it won't be pretty.


	43. Chapter 43

messaging between Niall and Louis.

l: It's official. I despise the lad 

n: Who?

l: Harold

l: Who else

n: Ha nice one mate

l: dead serious

n: No you're not

l: I know Neil but you're not helping

n: What happened

l: He pratically told Kendall that I was the one all over him when clearly he was the one tryig to get some reaction out of me back ther

n: Jesus lad that's low

l: Exactly what i told him

n: What are you gonna do? 

l: Ignore his existance. I don't need that right now

n: Well you do you lad and i support you with whatever you choose

l: Don't be a sap

n: Dickhead

l: Love ya mate

n: Hush


	44. Chapter 44

It has been over a week since Harry's last encounter with Louis. And a week since Harry said he needed time for himself. During that week, Louis was the only thing going through Harry's mind. Whenever he tried to distract himself, it always went back to the blue eyed lad and it was slowly driving him insane. He wasn't aware he was into men. Not that he had anything against it, he just didn't know he was part of that community. He was very confused at this point. But he decided to shake it off. Obviously it was just a phase. It was just because Louis was the last person he met. So that's what he did. He decided he'd go back to normal and pretend that nothing happened.

It's been a while since Louis has last heard from or seen Harry. It was like he had disappeared from social media. Not that he was looking. (Or maybe he was.) but it caught everyone's attention and everyone on twitter was talking about it so it wasn't like he could have avoided it. He was currently sitting down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, humming a tune that came to his hand. He then suddenly found himself at his desk with his pencil in hand staring down at the music sheets and notes in front of him.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me. But bear in mind, it was meant to be." He sang softly while tapping his pencil on his desk along to the beat. He found himself scribbling down some more lyrics, starting to sing it again from the top.

"And I'm joining up the dots with the dimples on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me." He started at the lyrics for a while before shaking his head slightly. No. It was too obvious. So he erased the word dimples and instead replaced it with freckles. 

He grinned after he was done and nodded; perfect. It actually seemed good so far. It took him exactly an hour with Harry circling his mind and he had a whole new song ready to be played and performed in front of people.


	45. Chapter 45

TWITTER

Harry_Styles  
See you tonight London. x  
01:34 - 24/05/2020

Kissyfour  
OH ME GOD YASS O CANT WAITT

LiamPayne  
Kill it mate!

Cherrieshood  
YESS HARRAH YOU GONNA SMASHH IT!!!!11!

Sunflowrsvolumes  
IM SOFOOKIN EXCITED OMGG

Kissylouiswt  
yall what if Louis is gonna be there- WELL NOW IM CLOWNING

Kissyfour  
IM SEEING HARRY STYLES LIVE AND MEETING MY LOVE FOR FIRST TIME!!! I AM WINNING!!!!

Kissylouiswt  
@ Kissyfour CANT BELIEVE WE FINALLY MEETING AFHKDFHKFH

see other replies


	46. Chapter 46

messaging between Phoebe and Louis

p: Lou

p: I need a favour

l: Whatsup lil sis

p: I need you to come with me to the harry concet today. i was supposed to go with Daisy but she backed out last minute and Lotts isn't free and all my friends are busy

l: Harry Styles?

p: Yes harry tyles who else

l: don't sass me young lady

l: But sure I'll take you

p: You're the best!


	47. Chapter 47

messaging between Niall and Louis.

l: Phoebe wants me to take her to Harry's concert tonight

l: Shoot me

n: Ha! Have fun lad

l: Shut it

n: Ya love me really

l: Whatever dickhead


	48. Chapter 48

Louis had already picked up his younger sister and they were on their way to where Harry's concert was held. Phoebe was completely unaware of Louis' hatred for the man so Louis kept quiet about it. He knew how much Phoebe liked Harry and he wanted her to have the time of her life. Even if it meant he had to stare at Harry for almost 2 hours straight. 

They arrived there and due to Louis' connection, they managed to get backstage, as well as VIP seats instead of waiting in line for hours surronded by screaming fans of both Harry and Louis.

"5 minutes everybody!" He heard a staff member shout as everybody started moving faster to get everything ready. Louis lead Phoebe to their seats in the VIPsection and awaited Harry's entrance. Louis was kind of excited yet anxious. Was Harry going to notice him? He wasn't sure. Why did he care so much anyway? He decided he didn't care if he was spotted. He knew he was lying to himself.

He took out his phone ignoring the amount of notifications and decided to tweet.


	49. Chapter 49

TWITTER

Louis_Tomlinson  
Concerts are cool.  
02:28 - 24/05/2020

Cherrieshood  
WAIT WHAT?

NiallOfficial  
Real subtle

Alwayslths28  
#LarryIsReal

Kissylouiswt  
HOLY SHIT I WAS ONLY JOKING ABOUT LOUIS BEING HERE!!?!?!?!?!????

Kissyfour  
NO FOOKIN WAYY??? AND I THOUGHT I WAS WINNING BEFORE

Haroldxboo  
THERE IS TOO MANY COINCIDENCES WTF

alwaysgxllden  
air? whos that? whats that? guess i'll never know....


	50. Chapter 50

Harry sang a couple songs and was now interacting with fans and Louis couldn't help but look at him with fond eyes. He really was something. He loved how comfortable he was on stage. But Harry hasn't noticed him yet. 

"What's that?" Harry asked the fan that was holding a drink. Making everyone around her scream with happiness for the girl.

"Vodka!" He mocked her with a cheeky smile.

"Straight?" He asked her yet again keeping the conversaion going, everyone still screaming. "No- I mean is the vodka straight. Not are you straight!" He exclaimed yet agin making the stadium erupt in laughter, even Louis. "Vodka straight? No gay!" He carried on mocking her before laughing to himself and walking across the stage, closer to the VIP section and that's when he locked eyes with Louis. Harry looked shocked for a split second before shrugging it off anouncing the next song.

"Alright this next song is called Medicine. Sing along if you know the words." Harry called into the mic. Now that he knew Louis was here, his eyes kept drifting over where he was sat. He couldn't help it. He wasn't sure what Louis was doing to him either but whatever it was, it was working.

The melody to Medicine started playing and Harry took his place infront of the mic. "Here to take my medicine. Take my medicine. Treat you like a gentleman." His eyes were locked with Louis' during that line before averted his gaze away and back at the crowd.

"And when I sleep I'm gonna dream of how you-"

"Tasted!" The fans screamed back louder then ever, making Harry smile before snatching the mic off the stand and run around the stage dancing, feeling the song.

"If you go out tonight I'm going out cuz I know you're persuasive."

Louis was mesmerized as he stared at Harry. He forgot about the fact that everyone was watching him. He was having the time of his life watching Harry move around like that. Louis' breath caught in his throat when they made eye contact once again.

"The boys and girls are in. I mess around with him. And I'm okay with it." It seemed as though Harry knew what he was doing to Louis because as soon as he saw Louis' reaction, he smirked tilting his head to the side. Though Harry never broke eye contact.

"I'm coming down I figured out I kinda liked it. And when I sleep I'm gonna dream of how you-"

"Ride it." He mouthed at Louis was while doing the riding motion making the fans scream, watching him widen his eyes in shock and move around in his seat, looking away from Harry which made him smirk yet again.


	51. Chapter 51

The concert was over soon enough and Louis was still in a sort of daze, even Harry was shocked at what he had just done. "It was amazing!" Phoebe exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat, unable to keep her smile off her face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Louis replied ruffling her hair earning himself a swat to the hand as Phoebe tried fixing her hair, making Louis laugh.

While they were walking out, Phoebe got an idea. "Wait Lou, can we meet him? Please?" She looked at Louis with such a pleading face Louis couldn't refuse.

"Fine." He mumbled reluctantly making her squeal as she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him backstage. No one talked to him as he walked to Harry's dressing room and knocked, hearing a faint "Come in." He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. "I'll be ready in a minute J-" Harry stopped talking once he saw who was actually in the room. "Oh." He mumbled in slight confusion before his attention averted to the girl who squealed and ran up to him, basically humping onto him giving him a huge hug. Harry laughed and hugged her back, holding the small girl close to him. "Hi love." He laughed lightly when she pulled back. "And who must you be?" He asked her with fondness in his eyes.

"I'm Phoebe Tomlinson! Louis' younger sister." She replied proudly as she pointed at Louis behind her. "That's me." Louis replied unenthusiastically as he stared at Harry feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Oh are you now? Did you enjoy the show?"

While Harry made conversation with Louis' sister, Louis took his time to stare at Harry and take in his appearance. He changed into some comfortable clothes now and his hair was damp, meaning he had just got out of the shower. He got so distracted that he didn't notice that Harry and Phoebe were staring at him waiting for an answer. "Sorry, what?" He asked them after snapping out of his trance.

"Harry's inviting us to dinner tonight! Can we go? Please Lou!" Phoebe told him.

"I don't know..." Louis trailed off trying his best not to look at Harry. And failing.

"Oh don't be a party pooper. It'll be fun." Harry retod making Louis snap his eyes yet again towards Him. He broke their eye contact after a while and with a small smile, he looked at Phoebe.

"Sure. We can go." He told her.

"Yay!" She exclaimed before she ran out, skipping happily towards the back entrance leaving Louis and Harry alone.

"Um-" Louis mumbled unsure of what to say as they stood in awkaward silence.

"We should go." Harry broke the silence, making Louis nod his head in agreement. They both walked out together receiving a couple weird looks from people and followed Phoebe out the backdoor.


	52. Chapter 52

messaging between Niall and Louis

l: He just invented Phoebe and I to dinner?

n: ACTUALLY?

l: Yeah...

n: GET IT LAD

l : SHUT UP NIALL I WANNA GO HOME

n: Oh cmonnnn have funn maybe hes tryna be nice after all

l: Fine I'll keep you updated.


	53. Chapter 53

TWITTER

Harry_Styles  
Thank you for coming out to see me. Hope you had fun. H.  
02:46 - 24/05/2020

Kissylouiswt  
LOVED ITT! ESPECIALLY MEDICINE

Kissyfour  
BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! CAN'T BELIEVE HARRY SPOKE TO US @ Kissylouiswt

Kissylouiswt  
@ Kissyfour SPEAKING TO YOU MORE LIKE! Definition of gay panic ahhahaha  
alwaysgxllden  
WE LOVE YOU !!

LiamPayne  
YOU KILLED IT MATE


	54. Chapter 54

TWITTER

Louis_Tomlinson  
Wow  
02:48 - 24/052020

NiallOfficial  
You're so obvious

Sunflwrvolumes  
Wow is right

Alwayslths28  
How was it!

kissylouiswt  
Bet you enjoyed Medicine ;))))


	55. Chapter 55

If didn't take them long until they arrived at the restaurant. They took their seat and Louis had kept his mouth shut must of the time as Harry made conversation with his younger sister, trying his hardest not to look at Harry as to not do something stupid. He listened to how gentle and sweet Harry was with Phoebe and he couldn't help but smile. It was hard to think that this same guy was also the same guy who supposed to be his enemy. He wasn't even sure why they were supposed to hate each other but it didn't work that way with Louis.

"SO Louis, how's your album coming along?" He heard Harry ask him. He felt weird acting all buddied up with Harry when in reality Harry couldn't exactly stand him but he knew they couldn't exactly stand him but he knew they couldn't do anything in front of Phoebe. "Oh, it's coming along really good actully. Just finished up a new song a couple days ago." Louis replied with a small smile, rubbing his hands together.

"That's good. Gotta let me know when you're done. I'd love to hear it." Harry replied with that charming smile of is which made Louis' insides melt at the sight. What was he doing to him?

"Of course." Louis eased up to him a bit, noticing how Harry couldn't seem to stop staring at him ever. He'd sometimes catch his gaze on him but whenever he'd catch him, Harry would look away and pretend he was looking somewhere else which made Louis secretly smile.

After a while, the three were laughing their head off at something Harry said. It was great. Louis couldn't deny that he was having fun. And he could tell Harry was too. While having a laugh, they were cut off by shy looking fans approaching them. "Hi." They heard the smaller out of the two say shyly.

"Hi loves."

"Hi darlings."

Louis and Harry replied at the same time.

"Can I-" She gestured towards her phone to which Harry and Louis nodded quickly. "Oh yeah, of course love." Louis replied brightly as they both stood up. "Let me take the pic." Phoebe offered as she stood up as well and grabbed the phone from the girl's hand. The fans stood inbetween Louis and Harry, the girls hands intwined between them and the boys arms were wrapped around their shoulders. The girl next to Louis was taller so he stood on his tip toes so he could be the same height as her. They all posed for the photo and the fan reached for her phone back, letting Louis and Harry see the photo along with her and her partner.

"Oh look at Louis." Harry laughed as he pointed at how tiny Louis looked which made the fans laugh as well. "You're tiny." He pointed out. And he couldn't help but think how adorable that was. Louis was adorable hands down.

"Oi give me a break, I'm big!" Louis retrod and pretended to act mad but he was smiling bigger then ever, pratically glowing.

"Thank you so much." The fans said as they gave them one last hug each and walked off as the three of them took their seats again.

"Did you just call me tiny, Harold?" Louis sassed as soon as they sat down again and turned to look at him. Harry just laughed, his big dimples popping out on both cheeks as he looked at Louis with with nothing but admiration and amusement in his eyes, "I said nothing but the truth." Harry replied and leaned forward against the table, resting his elbows on top of it. Louis said nothing but glared at him while Phoebe was staring between the two with an unreadable expression.

"YOU two are unbelievably cute. But then again, I find Harry and Kendall cute so I'm not sure if i stand corrected." Phoebe mumbled and got her phone out to text. Louis had to stifle his laughter at Harry's face when he heard the Kendall remark. "Excuse me," Harry sounded almost harsh, though there was a smile on his face, as if he was just messing. 

Harry was definitely having a war with his inner self. He was convinced he didn't feel a thing for Louis but why couldn't he stop thinking about the man? Why is it that whenever he hears his name his heart flutters? Why is it that he couldn't keep his eyes off him whenever he was around? On that thought, Harry looked up to find Louis staring at something on his phone and he seemed distracted enough. So Harry took that opportunity to take in the beautiful piece of art right in front of him. His eyes wandered from Louis' beautiful eyes down to his cute button nose then down to his soft and seemingly kissable lips.

Harry quickly willed himself to look away when the thoughts got too much. He had a girlfriend. He shouldn't be thinking about someone else right now. Better yet he shouldn't be out here right now. With Louis. This isn't right. But then again, why was he enjoying this more than his dates with Kendall?


	56. Chapter 56

"Did you just call me tiny, Harold?" Louis sassed as soon as they sat down again and turned to look at him. Harry just laughed, his big dimples popping out on both cheeks as he looked at Louis with with nothing but admiration and amusement in his eyes, "I said nothing but the truth." Harry replied and leaned forward against the table, resting his elbows on top of it. Louis said nothing but glared at him while Phoebe was staring between the two with an unreadable expression.

"You two are unbelievably cute. But then again, I find Harry and Kendall cute so I'm not sure if I stand corrected." Phoebe mumbled and got her phone out to text. Louis had to stifle his laughter at Harry's face when he heard the Kendall remark. "Excuse me," Harry sounded almost harsh, though there was a smile on his face, as if he was just messing. 

Harry was definitely having a war with his inner self. He was convinced he didn't feel a thing for Louis but why couldn't he stop thinking about the man? Why is it that whenever he hears his name his heart flutters? Why is it that he couldn't keep his eyes off him whenever he was around? On that thought, Harry looked up to find Louis staring at something on his phone and he seemed distracted enough. So Harry took that opportunity to take in the beautiful piece of art right in front of him. His eyes wandered from Louis' beautiful eyes down to his cute button nose then down to his soft and seemingly kissable lips.

Harry quickly willed himself to look away when the thoughts got too much. He had a girlfriend. He shouldn't be thinking about someone else right now. Better yet he souldn't talk be out here right now. With Louis. This isn't right. But then again, why was he enjoying this more than his dates with Kendall?

"Penny for your thoughts?" He heard Louis ask him so he looked up to find the older lad looking at him intently with a hint of concern obvious in his eyes.

"Just thinking about tour. Can't wait to travel all these people and see everyone." Harry lied through his teeth but it seemed believable enough since Louis bought it.

"I know. Can't wait to finish off my album as well. It's been a while." Louis replied and leaned back in his seat. And once again, Harry was staring at him. It pissed him off because Louis wasn't even trying. He was just naturally that attractive.

"I mean, I know I'm attractive but God Harold, you're drooling." Louis cut Harry's train of thought off by saying. His tone sounded playful which made Harry tilt his head back with laughter.

"Good joke. Tell me another one." Harry replied.

Lous fake gasped in mock offence and placed his hand over his heart, "I'm quite shocked you think I'm not good looking. Look at me. I'm flawless."

"That you are." Harry replied almost too fast not realizing what he was saying until it was too late. Louis' eyes widened at that and he couldn't help the scarlet red colour that spread across both his cheeks when the words left Harry's mouth.

"Oh." He mumbled, staring down at the tabel.

"I-I didn't mean- I mean no I meant it but-" Harry stammered, trying to explain himself.

"I get it. Thank you though." Louis cut him off.


	57. Chapter 57

TWITTER

Harry_Styles  
I'm falling again.  
06:33 - 25/05/2020

LiamPayne  
Mate...

Kissylouiswt  
HE DID NOT JUST- DID HE?

Kissyfour  
HOLY FOOK HE SHITTIN DID 

Alwayslths28  
YOU GUYS ARE SO LOUD

Cherrieshood  
SHUT UP OMG !?


	58. Chapter 58

messaging between Louis & Niall

l: I like him

n: congrats. your the last person to know!

l: Ni.. shut up

l: It just seems unbelievable a month or two ago I wanted him out of my life and now i'll do anything to be able to talk to hin everyday

n: you're turning soft lad what has he done to you

l: Shut up Niall! but he's just so... him

n: understandable

n: how did ur little date go

l: amazing he was the nicest to phoebs and we actually talked and joked around we had a good time

n: Maybe he feels something too?

l: I wouldn't get my hopes up he's still with kendall and maybe he was just pretending bc phoebs was there idk Niall

n: anyone would be lucky to have u L even THE Harry Styles

l: Thanks Ni


	59. Chapter 59

messaging between Liam and Harry

h: Liam, I think you were right.

l: I mean there's no suprise here but what am I right about

h: I think I like him

l: I KNEW IT

h: What did I do, Liam? I'm so scared

h: This isn't right

l: No no. I'm not gonna listen to you say shit like that

l: If you feel that it is right, then it IS

l: You like the lad which i cant really blame you for he's quite fit but you need to accept that, yourself. Screw whoever gets in the way.

h: What about Kendall?

l: Read that last text i sent again

l: You have your answer

h: How do I tell her?

l: You be honest, thats how it is


	60. Chapter 60

messaging between Kendall and Harry

h: Hey, so I thought about things and I wanna talk to you.

k: What's up?

h: No, not through text.

h: Can't be through text

k: You're scaring me

k: What's happening?

h: Can you come over?

k: I'll be there in 5

h: See you then.


	61. Chapter 61

Kendall pulled up to Harry's house completely oblivious to what was about to go down. Meanwhile, Harry was pacing around his living room going through different scenarios on how to go about this situation and weighing the pros and cons of it. So far, he reached the conclusion that he cannot think straight while panicking. And as soon as he heard Kendall's car pull up, he knew it was time. She walked up to his door, smiling when she saw him standing there waiting for her while Harrry did not want to return it.

"Hi babe." She greeted him brightly and went up to peck his kips but he purposefully dodged it, making her lipscollode with his cheek instead. Kendall pulled back with a frown before shrugging it off, "Okay then." She mumbled as she walked inside.

"You haven't saif a word to me. What's up?" She asked after a moment of them both staring at each other in silence. Harry took a deep breath and lloked into her eyes, feeling the guilt already break his heart. "I can't do this anymore." He managed to mumble out.

"Do what?" Kendall asked in denial, trying her hardest to be positive but she had a feeling what he was talking about.

"This Kendall. Us-" He stopped talking to gesture to both of them. "I'm sorry, I just-" He paused regretful. "There's someone else and-"

"It's Louis, isn't it?" Kendall mumbled out shocking both herself and Harry. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at her, "W-what?" He asked her quietly.

"Oh, c'mon Harry. I'm not blind or dumb. How upset you were at the restaurant. The longing gazes you gave him. You took him and his sister out for dinner for fuck's sake. I know it's him." She explained, feeling tears pick at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kendall. I don't know when or how it happened but I didn't want to be leading you on while I was thinking of someone-" Harry was cut off by Kendall lunging forward and pulling him into a tight hug, finally letting the tears fall and soak his shirt.

"You can't help who you love, Harry. I'll admit I'm hurt but I can completely support you and your decision. And I really do wish you luck with him. He seems like a lovely man. Very lucky as well. Kendall mumbled as she pulled back from the hug and offered Harry a small smile, wiping her tears away.

Harry's own eyes teared up at her little speech, "I don't know how to ever thank you for this. You've always been understanding. I still love you, as a friend. And I hope we can stay that way."


	62. Chapter 62

messaging between Liam and Harry

h: I broke up with her

l: proud of you mate

l: how did it go?

h: Not like how I expected it to be. She was very understanding. She even said she supported me.

l: Thats very nice of her

l: Very mature

l: What are you gonna do now? With the whole louis thing?

h: I'm gonna make him mine.

l: THATS WHAT I LOVE TO HEAR HAROLD GO GET YOUR MAN


	63. Chapter 63

Louis was hanging around his house, going through his song. It was getting harder and harder for him to write. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He knew Harry would never like him the same way he liked him and it hurt. Way more than he could ever tell. Suddenly he recieved a text from an unknown number.

messaging between Louis and Harry

h: Hey

l: Whos this?

h: Who's*

h: And it's Harry

l: Piss off

l: Harry? As in Harry Styles?

h: The one and only

l: I'm confused???

h: Okay. Let me explain. I wanted to hang out so I texted Niall and got your number from him.

l: You wanted to hang out? With me?

l: Harry are you drunk?

h: Perfectly sober

l: This is just random mate

h: If not don't want to, it's fine

l: Nah it's okay. Beachwood cafe? In 10?

h: See you there :)


	64. Chapter 64

messaging between Louis and Niall

l: YOUGAVE HARRY MY NUMBER?

n: You're welcome lad

l: You could've at least warned me mate

n: oops?

l: We're meeting at the beachwood cafe in 10 idk what to wear

n: Oh my god. Tommo when have you ever cared about how you look

l: He's different okay? Shut up

n: Don't think ive ever seen you this soft

l: Piss off Horan you were no help

n: Goodluck lad


	65. Chapter 65

Harry and Louis met at the beachwood cafe as promised. It was taking everything in Louis not to throw a bunch of compliments at Harry as he looked extremely attractive. He didn't know how or why but the conversation just flowed. It never got awkward and Louis really liked that. He liked someone that could hold a conversation and Styles could definetly hold on.

"I heard you were working on a new song. How's that?" Harry asked him after they were done talig about how much Harry sucked at soccer.

"Going alright. I just have a writer's block at the moment which I'm hoping I could get rid of soon." Louis replied, "What about you? Any new songs you're working on?" He asked.

"A couple yeah. It's coming around great though. As for your writer's block, you gotta find your muse mate."

'Muse'

The word kept replaying in Louis' head a couple times before he shrugged it off and directed his attention back at Harry. "Yeah, you're probably right." Then stayed quiet for a while, just taking in each other's company before Louis spoke up again. "So why this? Why did you all of a sudden decide to hang out with me?"

"Why not? You seemed like a nice lad. And I kind of regreted the way I treated you beck then. I guess I was just scared." Harry replied, fiddling with his thumbs nervously.

"Scared of what? If you don't mind me asking."

Harry stayed silent after that question was asked as he stared down at the tabel wondering how he could answer that question without giving away too much. "Scared of being me." He uttered out.

Louis looked at him for a while and for a moment there, he didn't see the rude Harry he's always seen for years. Instead, he saw a small boy scared of being judged and wanting to feel accepted. Without thinking, he reached out his hand and placed it on top of Harry's closed up fist across the tabel, "You don't have to be. With me."

Harry looked at him for a while and his lips tugged up into a small smile. Louis cut the eye contact after a while and quickly removed his hand, blushing furiously at the moment that just wet down and desperately wanting to change the subfect. "So tell me something about yourself." 

Harry pondered that question for a while before replying. "Every night before I go to bed, I have to drink a cup of tea." He said randomly making Louis burst out laughing. "Tea? Really?" He asked in between laughs making Harry blush though he never answered as he was too distracted listening to Louis melodic laugh.

"Jesus Harold, you almost killed me there." Louis said after having caught his breath. "You tell me somthing about you!" Harry said suddenly.

"Hm let's see, I don't like avocados." Louis replied, shrugging and it was not Harry;s turn to laugh. "What the hell mate? Why?"

"Because they're trendy as fuck lad. I don't get the hype." Louis replied almost annoyed making Harry laugh even harder. "Jesus Christ Lou, you're funny." Harry mumbled, wiping away the tear that had fallen while he was laughing.

"Lou?" Louis asked with a small smile.

"I mean, yeah. If you don't want me to call you that it's fine I could come up with a different nickname. I just thought since you called me Harold all the time then maybe I-"

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed laughing, "I don't mind it. Catch your breath." He replied, cutting Harry's nervous mumbling off which made Harry's cheeks turn red yet he smiled in reply.

It was safe to say that the two enjoyed their day together and went home with smiles on their faces with the intention of meeting again, in the near future, possibly the next day.


	66. Chapter 66

TWITTER

Louis_Tomlinson  
Searching for a muse.  
06:07 - 27/05/2020

Alwayslths  
A what now

NiallOfficial  
He has it B A D. 

Kissyfour  
Hold the fuck uP

Kissylouiswt   
WHAT ABIUT YOUR HAZZA!!?!?!?!?!?!??!


	67. Chapter 67

TWITTER

Harry_Styles  
I'm falling again.  
06:09 - 27/05/2020

LiamPayne  
Been waiting for this day my whole life

Kissylouiswt  
anyone gonna say this is the second time he tweeted it in thE LAST 2 DAYS

Kissyfour  
im weak larrying...its probably just a song :((

alwaysgxllden  
Is he outing himself.... again

Sunflowrvolumes  
NEW SONG????

Haroldxboo  
Harry love-

Alwayslths  
L & H almost always tweet at the same time or am i clowning

Kissylouiswt  
CLOWNS. CLOWNS I TELL YOU


	68. Chapter 68

The next couple months passed so fast and Louis and Harry's friendship grew stronger than ever. They hung out almost everyday and basically get to know everything about one another which only caused them both to fall deeper in love with the other. Louis had almost finished the song he started writing as well. 

Ever since that day when they hung out at the beachwood cafe, Louis went home and the lyrics just came to him. He found himself pouring his entire feelings into the lyrics of the song and he was quite proud of the outcome. He couldn't wait to perform this for the fans. Meanwhile, Harry's album was coming along just fine. He was getting more and more flirty with Louis and he seemed happy that Louis didn't mind in fact, he felt that he sometimes ecouraged it? He wasn't sure though. Liam and Niall would occasionally join their hangouts from time to time and the four lads would have fun together.

At some point, it got too much for Louis and he decided he was gonna come clean to Harry about is feelings. He needed to get it out there. They were both hanging out together in Harry's living room, watching a movie when Louis found himself saying Harry's name.

"Yes Lou?" Harry asked, not removing his eyes from the screen but when Louis didn't reply, he forced himself to look away and right at him. "What's up love?"

"I just wanna talk to you about something." Louis mumbled nervously as he sat up straight in his seat. Harrt turned the volume down a bit realizing that this is serious.

"I-" Louis was cut off by Harry's doorbell ringing which made him internally grown but visibly relax at the same time, releaising a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Hold that!" Harry said as he scrambled up to go see who was at the door. He was quite annoyed to be honest

'Saved by the bell, how ironic.' 

Louis thought to himself then watched as Harry walked back over to him. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It was nothing important. Don't worry about it." Louis shook his head with a small smile then got up off the couch. "I gotta go anyway. Gotta go to the studio to finish recording my song." He continued.

"But-" Harry tried to stop him when Louis shook his head, "I promise it's fine. I'll tell you later." Louis cut him off, pressed a small kiss to his cheek and he was out the door in second, running his fingers throughh his hair wondering how the hell he almost did that.


	69. Chapter 69

messaging between Louis and Niall

l: I almost told him

n: oh my god

l: Exactlu

l: But I backed out

n: Why???? You were so close Louis!

l: I know! I got scared

l: I have a plan though

n: Please do tell lil LouLou

l: I'll tell you when I see you.


	70. Chapter 70

It was Louis' first concert in a while and he had finally finished recording his song. And he was going through with his plan tonight. To say he was nervous would be a complete understatement. He was shaking, visibly.

"Louis mte! Calm the fuck down!" Niall had exclaimed for about 9 times and that was his 10th.

"What is he doesn't like it? What if he says no? What if-"

"Lad, I'm gonna have to stop you right there. I've been Harry's friend for almost all my life and I've never seen him this whipped for someone. It's gonna go great." Liam popped in.

All 3 were backstage as Louis got ready for his concert. He was done with his hair and it was only a matter of time before he would posiibly embarrass himself in front of thousands of fans and Harry.

He smiled at Liam in appreciation before he was handed a microphone. "5 minutes everyone!" He heard someone yell out which made him panic even more. "Oh god I can't do this." Louis excliamed yet again as he looked around them in search of the cause of his almost breakdown.

"He's on his way." Liam reassured him and just on cue, Harry walked into Louis' dressing room. "Jesus, traffic is horrible." He said and almost immediately smiled when he saw Louis. "You look great, are you excited?" He asked him as he went by his side.

"Yeah, we're great Harry. Thanks for asking." Liam said sarcastically

"Cheers." Niall backed him up while moving closer into Liam's side. They all laughed as Harry flipped them off.

"Yeah!" Louis replied, with a fake smile trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Louis, it's time." Someone called out making Louis send them all small smile and go off to get ready to go on stage.

Louis walked on stage, his nerves almost getting the best of him but as soon as he saw all the familiar faces and how excited everyone was, he soon forgot about everything and was only focused on the fans and the stage. "Good evening! How is everyone today?" Louis called out making the screams louder by the second which made him laugh. "This first song is called Always You, sing along if you know the words." He said into the mikc, "Which you better do." He added making everyone laugh.

...

The concert went by rather smoothly until it was time. "This next song, I wrote a while ago, for someone very special to me. It's called Little Things." From the side, he could see Harry watching him closely which made him even more nervous. The melody to the song filled the arena, as Louis took a seat.

"You hand fits in mine like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And I'm joining about the dots with the dimples on your cheeks and it all made sense to me." Louis sang, puposefully changing freckles to dimples. He had no reason to hise now. The fans screamed at that almost immediately having an idea where this was going.

"I just let these little things slip out of my mouth. Caause it's you. Oh it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you." Louis turned his head slightly to see Harry watching him with a small smile on his face.

He turned his whole bnody towards him as he sang the next verse, "ou can't go to bed without a cup of tea. And maybe thats the reason that you talk in your sleep." He cracked a small smile as he remembered when Harry had told him that. Harry threw his head back with laughter and watched Louis fondly unable to beloieve what was happening.

Towards the end of the song, Louis stood up and walked over to the side of the stage. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up with him. Upon seeing Harry, the fans screamed louder than ever, chanting " Larry!" and screaming at the couple. Louis guided them towards the centre of the stage, looking up into the taller lads eyes while he sang. "It's you. They add up to you. I'm in love with you. And all your little things." The melody faded away as the song ended and Harry and Louis stayed there looking into each other's eyes not caring that basically all eyes were on them.

"I found him." Louis mumbled breaking the silence.

"Hmm? Who?" Harry replied in confusion.

"My muse." Louis replied. And with that being said Louis closed the gap between them, pushing his lips into Harry's in a soft kiss.

The crowd erupted in screams so loud it vibrated the stadium, the couple feeling the support through the floor. The couple pulled away from each other and hugged tightly, screams still deafening. They pulled away and Louis cheered with the crowd as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist once again, this time lifting him off the ground and spinning them both around. "Harold, put me down!" Louis squealed trying to hide his excitement.

Harry set Louis down, pulling arms length away grinning. "Harold Edward Styles, will you be my boyfriend?" Louis said into the mic, not letting the fans have a break from screaming. There was a pause from Harry as he looked at Louis then into the crowd, making everyone hold there breathes and Louis suddenly doubt himself as the smile fell from his face.

"It would be an honor to be your boyfriend, Louis William Tomlinson." Everyone let out a sigh of relief and screaked for the new couple. Louis jumped into Harry's arms and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, making the crowd squeal at how adorable they were.

Louis jumped down and went to the front of the stage. "Thank you all so much for tonight, I love you all. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you and definetly wouldn't be dating Mr Styles over there. Hope you had an amazing time. Thank you, stay safe and goodnight!" He all but shouted into the mic. He then grabbed Harry's hand smiling and held their joined hands above their heads as the lights dimmed, showing the silutes turn and kiss one last time before disappearing backstage.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddd it's completed!!! Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed! :)  
> Still learning how to work ao3... I post more often on wattpad @larrysboy28 if you wanna check it out. -T:)


End file.
